Titans vs Titans
by Espejo de Oscuridad
Summary: During a battle with Slade, the Titans are sent back in time to a fictional battle between the Greeks and the Egyptians. Will the Titans succeed in this battle between histioric powers? Will they live up to their name? How will they get home? RobStar, BBR
1. Mythic Disruption

**A/N: All of the names (in the Greek portion) are actually Grecian names. The same goes for the Egyptian portion. Oh! And I do not own the Teen Titans. Thank you. Please review!**

**Chapter 1- Mythic Disruption**

A Grecian ship split the crest of another wave. A new land was on the horizon, and it was theirs for the taking. Nicodemus stood at the bow of the ship, his eyes narrowing as the country came into view before him.

"Is that it?" asked Airlia, coming up behind him, "Is this what we came for? Some gods-forsaken land in the middle of nowhere?"

"_That_ is our future," Nicodemus replied to his captain firmly, "Demeter will nourish the land, after all, the gods are the ones who led us here—or do you forget?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Please, Raven, tell me, what is this 'ology of myth?'" asked Starfire, her eyes big and innocent.

"It's the study of myths, or legends, from ancient civilizations," Raven explained in monotone, pulling a leather-bound book off of a black shelf on her wall, "A lot of mythology consists of Greek and Roman legends," she added, opening the book and showing Starfire the pictures of heroes and gods and goddesses, "Most of the stories are about the gods and goddesses the people believed in."

"Please continue!" she begged.

Encouraged, Raven went on, "The Greeks believed in many gods, and in charge of all of the other gods was Zeus; he decided what they did and sort of ruled over them, like their king…"

"Or like Robin!" added Starfire with a grin.

Both girls giggled, and their giggles eventually turned into full-fledged laughs as they each imagined the poor boy wonder in a toga. But, their fun was cut short by the emergency siren.

_Whreeeeeeeeew! Whreeeeeeeeew!_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Kafele… come here…" a beautiful tan-skinned Egyptian woman called form her window.

He appeared at Aziza's shoulder, "What is it?"

"… There… on the horizon…" she indicated the direction with a flick of her wrist, "Strange ships are approaching… are they of our trade partners?"

Kafele narrowed his eyes, "No… I've never seen anything like them. The must be invaders!" The naval captain turned swiftly and dashed out of the house, tying a dagger at his waist.

"I'm coming with you!" Aziza insisted, dashing off after him, but he didn't hear, so she was free to follow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"AVEL! Take down a rowboat! There's something in the distance!" shouted Nicodemus over his shoulder, and he turned back to peer toward the oncoming longboats, their short red sails billowing menacingly. "On second thought… READY THE MEN! I have a feeling we're not welcome here!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What is it?" asked Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire in unison.

Robin stood over the keyboard, typing madly, when something finally popped up on the screen, "It seems as though Slade has built some sort of machine…"

"Well I say we blow it up!" growled Cyborg.

Robin nodded, "Just be careful… we don't want to cause a catastrophic meltdown…"

With that, Robin and Cyborg dashed off to the garage and leapt into their respective vehicles, while Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy (transformed into an eagle) took to the sky.

Before any of them really knew it, they were outside Slade's cavernous lair. Cyborg and Robin leapt out of the T-car and off of the R-cycle, just as the others were landing.

"Hit him hard and fast?" asked Cy.

Robin nodded, "But be careful; remember that we have no idea what that machine does."

With that, the five Titans burst into Slade's lair, with Robin at the front.

"Did you miss us?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Actually I was just wondering about you," Slade purred in his signature oily tone, "So… did you come to chat? Or did you come to make history?" he asked pressing a button.

Some spotlights flickered on, revealing a large silvery hunk of metal that looked oddly similar to…

"A TIME MACHINE!" gasped Beastboy, who knew these things only because he watched too much television.

"Congratulations." Slade said quietly, clapping agonizingly slowly in mockery, "You've realized the obvious." He turned a tapped something onto a keyboard, just as the Titans reached attack formation.

The Time Machine whirred to life.

Starfire rained a stream of starbolts over Slade, who did a stealthy rolling dodge, and knocked Robin, who was headed toward the villain's new science project (or perhaps it was a history project now), aside.

With a low growl, Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at their elusive foe. The shot was a lucky one, for the masked fiend was thrown backward, and straight into Raven's dark, magical talons. Her pale fingers flashed through the air in some sort of complicated pattern and Slade cried out in fury and pain as the claws that held him constricted around his middle.

Slade muttered something inaudible and finally succeeded in reaching his belt. With a cackle of triumph, he watched as Raven fell to the floor of his cavern, stunned by a flurry of his bombs. Robin's nemesis landed on his feet, much like a cat, before him, and the boy wonder whipped out his bow staff to thwart him, and Slade met the challenge. However, their battle did not have time to progress, for an explosion was heard as Cyborg succeeded in disarming the machine… or so they thought.

The Time Machine exploded in a sudden burst of flames and blinding white light that enveloped all six of them, and they were cast into darkness.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Titans?

**Chapter 2- Titans?**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Nicodemus gritted his teeth as the longboats drew nearer and nearer.

"What will we do?" asked Airlia, concerned, "There are too many… and even if we win out here, how will we prevail further inland?"

He sighed, "We'll pray… perhaps the Gods will have mercy on us…" he whipped around and faced his men, who were readying for battle, "MEN!" he addressed them, "Whatever happens, know that we are doing this for all of Greece! Know that it is the Gods will that we do this by! And perhaps, if we believe that we are truly only pawns of the greater power, they will aid us in our battle! TRUST IN IT, MEN! TRUST IT!"

A great cheer rose up from the men, when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and everyone on the ship had to cover their eyes and look away from the brightness that outshone even the sun above their heads. When the flash subsided, five odd-looking teens were left lying in the middle of the deck.

The green one, whom we all know as Beastboy, sat up, rubbing his forehead, "Dude… where are we?"

"_When_ are we?" corrected Cyborg, sitting up and checking his scanner to make sure all of his systems were functioning properly. When he discovered that they were, he answered the question for all of the recovering Titans, "1200 B.C."

"That _would _explain all of the guys in togas with swords trying to kill us…" squeaked Beastboy.

The others glanced up to find that the little green dude was absolutely right. A large group of angry Grecians surrounded them, pointing their swords at the Titan's throats.

One of them, a particularly tall and muscular Grecian, whom we know to be Nicodemus, growled something to them.

"What did he say?" whispered Robin.

"It's all Greek to me!" declared Beastboy.

The others glared at him. This was _definitely _not the time.

"He wants to know who we are," whispered Raven in monotone, "Here… Azarath, Metrione, Zyyynthos!"

A small, black capsule appeared in each of their hands.

"Eat those. If you do, you'll understand every language you hear for the next forty-eight hours, as well as speak in those languages fluently."

The other four did as she bade, and Robin stood cautiously, watching as the Greek soldiers followed his movements.

"We're the Titans." He announced, hiding his fear. He wasn't sure _what _to expect. How could the Grecians have heard of the Teen Titans? The five of them wouldn't be born for tens of thousands of years yet.

Whatever he expected, it certainly wasn't what happened next.

_Every soldier dropped his weapon and fell to their knees, bowing and… worshiping them! _

Their leader rose, and begged their forgiveness, "I'm so sorry my lords… I… just thought you'd be bigger. A _lot_ bigger."

"Well… we're the _Teen_ Titans," explained Robin.

"Oh… so you're Demi-Titans?"

"HEY! I'm not a dummy!" growled Beastboy.

Rave gritted her teeth and discreetly stomped on his foot.

"OW! …uh.. I mean… of course we are!"

"Something like that, anyway," said Robin with a grin.


End file.
